Bittersweet Memory
by brumal
Summary: What will happen when two boys grow up with each other and discover that they share something that is completely banned? Will they live with that secret and suffer? Or will they have a happy ending? Find out... In rhyme! [SasuNaruSasu, Poem, AUish]


**A/N: I felt like poems. So I wrote one. Sorry if it doesn't flow well or seems very choppy. I am no expert at poem writing.**

**Beta-read by Nadramon.**

**---**

Once upon a time, there were two boys  
Wherever they went followed much noise  
Hair of black, hair of yellow  
One was hyper while the other mellow

And everyday those two would play  
In trees, in fields, in grass they lay  
Laughing, scolding, all the time  
Sometimes even committing petty crime

Two together, never without  
Ying and yang and no one forgot  
Young Sasuke and little Naruto  
This was a friendship neither could outgrow

And day by day, both of them grew  
Then discovered something they never knew  
An emotion hard to describe out loud  
A feeling they did not know was unallowed

What was this? They did not know what it had meant  
All the rules that they had bent  
An off limits love that they did share  
But each other's gender? They did not care

So trickling, tired years passed by  
And people kept staring, yet they didn't know why  
This feeling they held for each other only  
Made them feel so strangely lonely

In a world where this was completely banned  
Here was something, never planned  
But fate was cruel and life not fair  
They decided to split the happy pair

On the two boys' thirteenth year  
Fate made them shed many times a tear  
For both of them had to leave  
And that was something they could not believe

Their home which they grew up in  
Somewhere that has always been  
Oddly hostile and strangely inimical  
They knew life without the other would be terribly dull

But decisions not theirs to make  
Things their parents thought were 'for their sake'  
So secretly running out from their depressing home  
They met in the place where they always roam

"Promise me," the younger one desperately pleaded  
"Meet me here in two year's time!"  
trying to hear something he desperately needed  
The dark haired one only nodded  
Attempting to hold the bond they created

And one soft kiss, their first shared kiss  
They strived to remember what they knew they would miss  
A promise made and sealed forever  
Something they knew they could never sever

And so thus they reluctantly departed  
With a small secret in which they imparted  
Keeping their tears from falling from eyes  
Returning back home where their parents would chastise

So two years did rapidly pass  
Neither forgot the promise of their very own pasts  
Both of them waiting for the last remaining day  
Wondering curiously at what the other would say

Alas! Such a shame for one did fall ill  
Not a foot out of bed for his mother had promised to kill!  
But the young blond kept their long-ago vow  
That two years, today, they would meet again, now!

For hours on end the poor boy did wait  
Stubbornly refusing to believe in his ever cruel fate  
He couldn't help but to shudder and cry  
Hating Sasuke for breaking the promise they were to abide by

Yet miserably the dark-haired boy spent the night  
Watching his promise slip away with the light  
Tears of forlornness and betrayal now fell  
His terrible desire shown with a savagely yell

Ten years has finally gone and passed  
And since they both lived in a world so horribly vast  
Their chances of meeting were one next to none  
But even then life could not be deprived of its fun

Eventually both of them found a new partner  
And they were always quite nice whenever around her  
But both could not forget their first true love  
There never was a day when they were not thought of

Hair just as dark as that man he once remembered  
Yet comparing them both, he knew, was simply absurd  
But he couldn't help but to wish those pale eyes would be just so much darker  
And that those full lips just were oh! just that much rougher

This one-sided love in which he shared with Hyuuga Hinata  
Looking at her with feelings he felt were too raw  
A fake love in which he shared with her  
All the days seemed to pass with a simple blur

Bright green eyes that could not replace blue  
Shocking pink hair that was simply the wrong hue  
This terrible love he had with Haruno Sakura  
Each breath he took in made her swoon with awe

But this horrendous lie he had to live through  
Shuddering in shame each time he said "I love you"  
She was not the one that he truly had wanted  
So he lived his lowly life with his soul distantly haunted

Until the day the two women met  
Both men carried something they both dearly regret  
But introduced to each other as friends that one day  
What really happened there; no one can truly say

One look in each other's dulled and dead eyes  
Confirmed all those things and each of those lies  
Long-held hatred had instantly disappeared  
And all those lost memories suddenly reappeared

A strained handshake, a fake, wide smile  
Wanting to cry all the while  
A ridiculously polite greeting  
Absolutely stunned at their sudden meeting

All the things they wanted to say  
But both their wives were there, much to their dismay  
This one little rendezvous, it was only this once, they knew  
This terrible fact; they didn't want to accept this as true

Yet both had families to raise and to look after  
The sacrifices made in order to keep in the laughter  
Their hands slipped away  
They didn't want it to end this abrupt way

No time left, the chat was done  
It felt like life had just begun  
This fairy tale with cheer and rage  
Finally has reached this unhappy stage

Good-bye they whispered pathetically  
He looked at him so apologetically  
That one missed day which destroyed their lives  
No time to cry over it, they leave with their wives

A smile from the women, a cheery wave  
They looked at each other, carrying each other's secret to the grave  
_I'm sorry_; the never said apology  
And they leave; a bittersweet memory


End file.
